History Repeats
by DyanaRoseJill
Summary: PGSM AU. Thinking about the Moon Princess was slowly killing the Prince. Zoisite could not allow it. This is not romantic. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Universe: PGSM AU  
After Episode 43.

Zoisite was restless as he paced back and forth between his rooms and Endymion's rooms. There were windows looking outside in Endymion's rooms and Zoisite could see how low the sun hung in the sky. He should be returning any moment now. He knew his master understood the severity of this situation - it really was a matter of life or death. Endymion would return. Zoisite had no reason to go out and search for him.

"He's not back yet, is he?"

Zoisite whirled to see Kunzite leaning arrogantly against the door frame.

"Not yet," Zoisite replied, "But it is not sunset. He will be back."

"He's not going to make it," Kunzite said expressionlessly.

"Don't say that," the white-haired Shitennou snapped, "He knows how important this is."

" He thinks the princess is more important," Kunzite replied evenly, "He always has. Always will."

"That's not true!"

"He won't be back in time," Kunzite repeated, "Beryl-sama will go out to fetch him, or send her shadow… or send one of us." He finished with a growl.

"You're wrong. He'll be back," Zoisite turned back to the window, "He's different now."

"We'll see about that," Kunzite folded his arms.

"He'll be back," Zoisite said firmly, "He won't abandon us. He came here in the first place, didn't he?"

"He did," he yielded, "I will grant you that."

Zoisite nodded, the corners of his mouth lifting to a suggestion of a smirk.

" I still say he hasn't changed," Kunzite said, "but if you're so sure of it…"

Zoisite turned back to him and raised a brow, "What do you want?"

"I am still trying to break free from Beryl-sama," Kunzite said.

"Your revenge again," Zoisite sighed.

"I have nothing else," Kunzite said shortly.

An uncomfortable silence fell as the dark haired Shitennou walked over to Zoisite, joining him in staring out the window at the sun. So much was wrong… he had been dragged here unwillingly. His pride would not allow him to be a pawn for Beryl. And he could not stand by and watch Metallia rip the planet in half again - even if it was no longer his home. None of this would have ever happened if Endymion had not turned his eyes to the heavens. But he could not carry out his revenge, bound to Beryl as he was. She would not permit him to harm Endymion.

"I have some ideas, for breaking the control that Beryl-sama has over me," Kunzite said, "Over you as well, perhaps."

"Oh really?" Zoisite asked.

"I cannot do it alone."

Zoisite sighed softly. "There are more important things to worry about," he said, "Beryl-sama's hold over the master… the growing power of the princess…" He turned to face Kunzite again, "And I know that once you are free to do as you wish, you will attack the master. I have no desire to fight you."

"Of course, none of this will matter if he does not return before sunset," Kunzite said.

"He will!" Zoisite half-growled.

"Let's go see where he is then," Kunzite said, "He's probably with the princess, giving no thought to us."

"I don't have to go see where he is," Zoisite snapped.

Kunzite smirked, "You're afraid."

The white haired Shitennou rounded on him, "What?"

"You're afraid to go see where he is," Kunzite said, "You're afraid that he's not going to come back." He held up a hand before Zoisite could respond, "Let's make this interesting. If I'm right, and he doesn't come back before sunset, you will help me." Once again he shushed the other Shitennou, "if he doesn't come back, soon it won't matter so much about protecting him, now will it?"

Zoisite opened his mouth, and then closed it. Kunzite had a point. "And when he does return in time, then you will help me in protecting him from Beryl-sama and the princess." He narrowed his eyes, "This means, you will stop trying to kill him."

"For a time."

Zoisite nodded slowly.

Kunzite extended a hand and Zoisite shook it. "Done."

"Good," Kunzite said, not releasing Zoisite, "Then let's go find him."

Before Zoisite could protest, Kunzite's power swirled around him, teleporting him. He always felt a bit disoriented whenever someone else teleported him, and this time was no exception. But Zoisite was not about to stumble before Kunzite. Instead, he yanked his hand away, and looked around to see where they were. They were standing on a beach - the waves crashed against the shore as the sun sank into the water, turning everything a bright orange color.  
But the white haired Shitennou was not interested in admiring the scenery. His eyes were glued to two figures standing on the edge of the water, also watching the sun set… Endymion and Sailor Moon.  
Go back. He urged Endymion silently, Go back. There is almost no time.

Endymion and Sailor Moon kissed. The sun drowned in the ocean.

Time ran out.

"Nothing has changed," Kunzite said, watching Mamoru and Usagi play around in the waves like the children that they were. Kunzite was the strongest of the Great Four, one of the ancient Kings of Terra. He should not be responsible for this boy… and yet, all their fates were tied up in him. But Endymion cared nothing for them; he only cared to play in the water with the girl from the moon. "It is just as before. First, he abandons us, next he will abandon the planet. History repeats itself."  
He could not watch any longer. With a flourish of his cape that was a bit more dramatic than necessary, he turned away and vanished, leaving Zoisite alone.

He stood there for a long time, watching them play. They were completely carefree. It was such a simple thing, return to the Dark Kingdom before sunset. With this evening playing in the water, Mamoru had signed his own death sentence.

As much as Zoisite hated to admit it… Kunzite was right.

*********

Authors Notes: A new thought I'd been bouncing around. Tell me what you think? I like reviews....


	2. Chapter 2

Zoisite sat at his piano, just staring at the keys. They marched in perfect order, white and black, just as they should be. If he pressed one of the keys, just lightly, he knew exactly the sound it would make. Strike the keys in exactly the right order and music would come out - his music. Just as it should be.  
He liked the piano, he liked music - it would always obey him, never disappoint him.  
Not like people.  
Not like his prince.

The piano protested as he banged his hands down on the keys in frustration. As the mangled tones faded away, he heard a clear 'thump.'  
The white haired Shitennou got up to investigate. It sounded like the noise came from Endymion's room.

He skidded to a stop when he saw Endymion collapsed on the ground. He had returned, finally.

Zoisite hurried over to him, taking the prince's weight and helping him over to the bed. The prince was heavier than he thought he was going to be - it took him longer than he should have to.  
Endymion gasped softly - just struggling to breathe.

"Master," Zoisite attempted to be stern, "Why couldn't you at least pretend to submit to Beryl-sama?" He sighed, "You could have come back in time, she would have removed her curse…"  
Endymion didn't answer - he couldn't.

Zoisite got to his feet and turned away. It served him right. He had promised to return. Was it that hard to come back by a certain time? Endymion knew what would happen if he did not return…  
Zoisite sighed and turned back to the prince, placing his hand firmly on Endymion's chest, right over his heart. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Slowly, painfully slowly, the prince's heart resumed its normal rhythm. His breathing settled to an even pace. The prince was unconscious, but no longer dying. For now.

"Why do you bother?"

Zoisite jerked up, moving protectively in front of the bed.

"So he did return after all," Kunzite said, "He returned here to die."

"He is not going to die," Zoisite said, "Not yet."

Kunzite lounged against the wall, "Beryl-sama probably knows what you just did."

"It doesn't matter," Zoisite said, still watching Kunzite warily.

"You should be more careful," Kunzite said. He approached Zoisite, who tensed warily, "And you should also relax. He is safe from me at the moment. I have more pressing concerns." A slow smirk crossed his face, "For Endymion did not return before sunset."

Zoisite sighed, "You have a plan, I assume."

"I do," he replied, "And as soon as Beryl-sama is sufficiently distracted by the sailor senshi and the prince, we will put it into action."

"Fine."

"This will help both of us," Kunzite said, "I am sure that you don't wish to be tethered to Beryl-sama any more than I do. If this works, we will both be free."

"Free to take your revenge," Zoisite muttered.

"And you will be free to oppose me," Kunzite retorted. "You say that you remember the past, but your memories are flawed." The smirk returned to his face, "If they were not, you would be helping me."

"I remember what he did," Zoisite replied, "But I also know that there is nothing to be gained from revenge."

Kunzite turned away from him, "I will speak with you later. Do not forget."

Zoisite didn't move until Kunzite had left the room. He turned back to the motionless Endymion. The differences between Mamoru and Endymion had made him hopeful… things would be different this time. But it was still his job to watch over the prince… it had been all of their jobs, but Nephrite had gone, Jadeite was completely devoted to Beryl, and Kunzite was only loyal to his revenge against a man who was long dead.  
He had pulled Endymion back from death this time, but it cost him… He didn't know how often he could manage to keep pulling him back.  
Something had to be done.

*~*~*~*~*

Zoisite strode determinedly through the maze of caverns. He did not encounter anyone on his way - which was good. He might have lost his nerve. Something, indeed, had to be done.  
He walked into Beryl's chambers without stopping. It should not have surprised him that Jadeite was already there - the blonde was always there, groveling at Beryl's feet.  
The queen turned at the sound of his footsteps. She blinked at the sight of him.

"Queen Beryl-sama," he said, meeting her eyes.

He dropped to one knee, bowing low before her.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"I want to save Endymion." There. He'd said it.

"He had his chance," she said, "He made his choice."

"Please," Zoisite said softly, "Spare his life. Remove the curse. Please."

She raised a brow, and looked down at the man kneeling before her.

"I know that his life is more valuable than mine," he said softly, "But, if you would consider a trade…"

The red head regarded him. He didn't look up, but he felt her gaze burning through his hair. Still, she was silent… He took a breath. "My life for his."  
"You would be willing to die?" she asked

"If it would save the prince, yes," Zoisite said, "Gladly."

****************  
Author's Notes: Well I've got two watchers. That's enough motivation to upload the next part :)  
This will eventually deviate from just straight following the show... like... in the next chapter.  
Stay Tuned


	3. Chapter 3

Zoisite sat at his piano, as usual, but he wasn't playing. Kunzite had slammed the lid shut on the keyboard. He just sat there, listening to Kunzite rant. He had seen Kunzite angry before, angry at the tiny senshi that always managed to get the better of him, angry at the princess, angry at Beryl, angry at Endymion, but never like this.

After a bit, Kunzite stopped for a breath. It seemed that he had run out of ways to insult Zoisite's intelligence. It had been interesting to listen to his tirade though, Zoisite couldn't help but think. He felt oddly detached from the situation.

"Tell me again what happened," Kunzite ordered suddenly.

"The master was dying because of Beryl's curse," Zoisite said for the third time, "I had to do something, so I went to see her." He looked up at the taller Shitennou, "I have to protect him. She would not agree to remove the curse, but she did agree to-"

"Transfer the curse to you," Kunzite finished. He stopped to control his temper. It wasn't easy. "Was the curse transferred exactly? Your life fades when you think of the moon princess?"

"Not... exactly..." Zoisite admitted slowly.

"What then?" Kunzite demanded. When Zoisite did not answer, he grabbed the other man's shoulders and shook him a bit, "Tell me!"

*~*~*~*~*

The two curses on Zoisite were battling it out right before Kunzite's eyes. Zoisite's body glowed white, and then violet, and then white, and then violet again. The white haired Shitennou was unconscious now, courtesy of an expertly placed blow to the head. It would be less painful for him that way.

One curse was slowly killing him. The other would not let him die.

Beryl had kept her word. She had removed the curse from Endymion. Kunzite had convinced Zoisite not to tell the prince this - and for several days all had been quiet. Even Metallia had been unusually calm.

The senshi had been quiet as well - Kunzite's energy collecting had gone unnoticed. Then again, he always prided himself on being smarter than Jadeite and Nephrite. No one noticed when the crowd at a show felt a bit drained after an exciting performance.

It was almost insulting how easy it was to slip into the back row of an Aino Minako concert and siphon energy off the crowd. No one noticed him. He collected the energy in small crystals - by now he had a whole jewelry box full.

A groan from Zoisite brought Kunzite back from his musings. The leader of the Shitennou sighed and took a glowing crystal out of the box, folding it into Zoisite's hand.

The crystal glowed brightly for a moment, and then dulled as Zoisite absorbed the energy from the crystal. The Shitennou stopped glowing and settled down, much to Kunzite's relief.

Some how, it seemed that Endymion was linked to the moon princess. He always knew when she was in trouble and this morning, he had hurried off to her aid. Five minutes later, Zoisite collapsed.

Usagi's trouble this time was more of the mundane variety this time, but Mamoru's protective instinct still took over.

A young man in Usagi's grade was attempting to sit next to her in the ice cream parlor. If Rei or Makoto had been with her, they would have made short work of the flirt, but she was alone, and she was not pleased with the attention.

Mamoru slipped into the ice cream parlor and stated her name.

She looked up and a grin spread across her face, "Mamoru!"

"I'm sorry that I am late," he said, walking over to the counter and inserting himself between her and her would-be-suitor.

After ice creams had been ordered, received and eaten, a rare serious look crossed Usagi's face. "But what about the curse?" she asked softly.

Mamoru blinked. He hadn't really thought about it, but by now he should have been feeling the effects. And yet... he felt nothing. "I feel... fine," he almost sounded puzzled by that.

"You aren't lying to me, are you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I feel fine."

A grin crossed her face and she cheered, getting some odd looks from the other patrons.

"I'm not free yet," he cautioned her.

"I know," Usagi said, a bit wistfully, "But you have to take care of the Shitennou - even if they are our enemies now, they were your friends before."

*~*~*~*~*

Mamoru spent the afternoon with Usagi without feeling any ill effects. Beryl must have removed the curse after all.

Upon returning to the Dark Kingdom, a firm blow across the back of his shoulders sent him sprawling. He scrambled to his feet and turned to face his attacker, who for once was not armed with sword.  
"Kunzite."

"Master," he replied ironically, "Where have you been all day?"

"I had some business to take care of," Mamoru responded evenly.  
"With the princess."  
"With Usagi," Mamoru corrected.  
"Now that you have returned, I have something to show you," Kunzite said, "Come with me."

Mamoru was hesitant, but followed Kunzite further into the Dark Kingdom. He relaxed somewhat when he realized they were going to Zoisite's music room. However, all was silent, the piano sat there, unoccupied. Kunzite led him through another door that the prince had never noticed before.

The door opened onto a sparsely furnished bedchamber, the large bed in the center was covered with the white form of a man.

Mamoru gasped, "Zoisite!" he rushed over to the bed and then looked accusingly at Kunzite, "What happened?"

Kunzite leaned back against the wall. "How were you feeling when you were with the princess?"

"With Usagi," Mamoru corrected automatically, "I felt fine, actually."

"Didn't that surprise you?" Kunzite asked.

"At first," the prince admitted, "But Beryl has relented on the curse before."

"And tell me, what would happen to you after spending time with the princess?" Kunzite continued, as though Mamoru had not spoken.

Mamoru looked to the bed again as Zoisite groaned. Kunzite could have blessed the white haired Shitennou for his timing.

"He would do anything to protect you," Kunzite said, "Although for the life of me, I cannot understand why. He made a deal with Beryl-sama."

*~*~*~*~*


	4. Chapter 4

Zoisite had to jerk his hands back quickly to prevent the lid from closing on his fingers. He glared up at Kunzite, "What do you want?"

"I am ready for your assistance," Kunzite said, "the conditions are perfect."

Zoisite sighed and turned away from him. "Not now."

"Yes now," Kunzite said firmly, hauling the white haired man to his feet. With a swish of his cape, Kunzite teleported them to a wooded area. Zoisite blinked away the disorientation, and looked around. Kunzite had been busy - there was a full altar set up, everything was prepared for a high ritual from the Past Life. Neither of them had been priest-mages, but both of them knew the basics.

"You are really going to break free from Beryl-sama's hold on us," he said flatly.

"Yes," Kunzite said.

Zoisite approached the altar respectfully, an old habit ingrained in him. "No."

Kunzite blinked, "pardon?"

"Beryl-sama's hold is the only thing preventing you from killing the master," Zoisite said, running a gloved hand over the carved surface of the altar, "And it is the only thing keeping me alive."

The candles around the clearing sputtered into flame as Kunzite lit them. Zoisite wrinkled his nose at the scent. He didn't want to ask where Kunzite had found the proper candles for the ritual.

"I cannot help you."

Kunzite did not respond, his attention on the ground. He drew his sword and touched the flat of the blade reverently.

"Are you listening to me?"

The dark haired Shitennou held his sword out, point downwards. Power coursed along the blade, and Zoisite realized a split second too late what Kunzite was about to do.  
Kunzite thrust his sword downward, deep into the ground. The silent pulse of power, invisible to most, coursed through the air, nearly throwing Zoisite off his feet. It formed a shell around them, enclosing the clearing in a protective soap bubble, but infinitely stronger. The strong shell would keep out unwanted influences. It was equally good at keeping reluctant assistants from walking or teleporting away.

Kunzite quietly removed the microscopic smudges from his sword while Zoisite cursed him loudly and creatively.

"Now then," Kunzite said, once Zoisite paused for breath, "Are you going to cooperate?"

Zoisite folded his arms. "You aren't listening to me. I told you why I am not going to help you."

"I understand your reasoning," Kunzite said.

Zoisite relaxed marginally, but only a little. He did not know what Kunzite was planning, but he suspected he was not going to like it. A slight tensing on Kunzite's part was just enough warning for Zoisite to dart out of the way as Kunzite dove to tackle him. The dark haired Shitennou was only thrown off balance for a moment, whirling to face Zoisite, who was backing away.  
Zoisite considered his options. He wasn't armed, Kunzite had teleported him away too quickly for that. He couldn't teleport away, he couldn't even run out of the circle. He darted away, keeping the minimal shelter of the altar between himself and Kunzite.  
The two of them circled the altar for a moment, in a parody of a ritual of power.

Kunzite had half expected some resistance. He had prepared for this when he had built the altar - there had been slight alterations to the design. As he chased Zoisite around the corner, the white haired shitennou's heavily embroidered sleeve caught on the corner of the altar. While he tried to free himself, Kunzite caught up to him and gave him a hard push onto the altar. He'd secured Zoisite's wrists before he even had a chance to react.

Zoisite struggled, his fingers twitching reflexively as he searched for the piano keys.

"Now listen to me," Kunzite said firmly, holding him down, "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already. I've had plenty of opportunities in the past week."

"What are you going to do?" he asked, barely controlling his fear.

"Just as I said," Kunzite stepped away, "I am going to break Beryl-sama's curse. The prince will not stop seeing the princess." He opened a black wooden box, removing a deceptively simple knife. The handle was plain, and the blade was thin, certainly not impressive.

Zoisite was silent for a moment.

"I cannot focus on my revenge and my freedom from Beryl-sama when I am distracted by you," Kunzite said.

Zoisite closed his eyes. "She'll know, and she will just curse him again."

"She will not know right away," Kunzite said, "It will not matter, in the end. History is repeating itself. We cannot stop it. We can just try to survive it."

"Give me something to bite down on," the white haired Shitennou said finally.

*~*~*~*~*

The stars were aligned properly, the time of year, and day, and even the weather was just perfect. Zoisite lay still on the altar, still retrained, per his own request. Kunzite did not blame him, this was probably going to hurt, a lot, but it had to be done.  
The black haired Shitennou grounded and centered his power. He was one of the earth lords, and this area had never been touched by the modern world. The power here was pure. He approached the altar, holding the ceremonial knife, honed to a sharpness Ami's mother would have been proud to use in her surgery.  
Kunzite murmured softly under his breath, half a prayer, half a spell. The knife in his hand started to glow. Using his Other Sight, he could clearly see the cursed stone in Zoisite's chest, now he just had to remove it.

The first cut was clean, passing through fabric and skin. Zoisite hissed, but Kunzite ignored him.

The second cut was deeper.

The stone was small. All this trouble over such a tiny thing. Kunzite used the knife to pry the stone from where it was nestled. He set it down gently on the altar. The knife was returned to its box. He would clean it later.

Kunzite placed a hand over the wound, golden healing power flowing through him. Zoisite's skin knit itself back together without a trace of the knife. Zoisite groaned slightly, but relaxed.

Kunzite undid the restraints, and took out a cloth to clean the knife.

The white Shitennou lay there for a moment longer before sitting up with a groan.

"how are you feeling?" Kunzite asked.

"Like I was stabbed in the chest," Zoisite replied, "That hurt."

He looked at the pebble on the altar next to him. It was a round smooth grey stone. Harmless, even to his Other Sight. And yet…

"What do we do with it?" he asked.

"I was thinking of sending it to the senshi," Kunzite said, "One of them lives in some sort of temple, with gardens. One more pebble would not be noticed."

"When will the next time of optimal power be?" Zoisite asked softly.

"Next month," Kunzite said simply, as he put the knife away, "I can wait until then."

_Thank you._ Zoisite picked up the cursed stone gingerly, "I am going to dispose of this. I know where the temple is."

_It was the right thing to do._ Kunzite nodded, "Take care of it quickly."

The black haired Shitennou broke the circle of protection and Zoisite teleported away. He appeared behind the temple - at this time of day, there were very few visitors. It only took a few moments to bury the stone amidst a pile of similar ones in a rose garden.  
Then, he went home. Kunzite was wrong. History would not repeat itself. He would not allow it.


End file.
